


Keep Me Warm

by KuraKuro



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Some angst, Tsukiyama x Kaneki, Winter, shuuneki, tsukikane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraKuro/pseuds/KuraKuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An (all-human?) AU in which Tsukiyama and Kaneki meet during the winter at a coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> *Please read first*  
> This is my FIRST fanfic I've ever written, so please don't be too harsh, although helpful suggestions on how to improve are very welcome :3  
> It may not seem like the most creative idea, but I promise my future Shuuneki fics will be more original~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An (all-human?) AU in which Tsukiyama and Kaneki meet during the winter at a coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Please read first*  
> This is my FIRST fanfic I've ever written, so please don't be too harsh, although helpful suggestions on how to improve are very welcome :3  
> It may not seem like the most creative idea, but I promise my future Shuuneki fics will be more original!

As Kaneki trudged through the snow, he stole a glance at his watch. 'Perfect, just on time,' he thought as he opened the door to the coffee shop he loved. Welcoming him in was the familiar chime of the bell on the door and the smiles of the employees. As Kaneki stamped the snow off his shoes onto the doormat, the employees gave him a warm welcome and asked if he wanted the usual. Kaneki nodded with a smile after greeting them back, and made his order. Shivering with the cold, he surveyed the old-fashioned coffee shop and then chose to sit in a corner next to a radiator, and opened up a book- a novel he had recently borrowed from the library at Kamii. A latte was carried over to him, steaming hot and creating a mouth-watering scent. Kaneki thanked the waiter and took a sip, sending a feeling of warmth through his shivering body. Nervously, Kaneki glanced up at the clock. Only a couple of minutes now. Although he was slightly anxious, he still managed to lose himself in the novel.

As the bell rung again at the opening of the door, Kaneki snapped back into reality and looked up shyly. But it wasn't who he expected, it was just some friends coming to have a drink together. Still, the shop wasn't busy, there was only a couple and two friends sat down at that moment. He enjoyed the fact that it was never too busy- it made it easy to read and gave him a chance to lose himself in a book. Not completely alone, but not too crowded either, it was perfect. He glimpsed at the time yet again. Only a couple of minutes now...

Softly, the bell chimed for the third time. Kaneki quickly looked up towards the door, and knew immediately that it was who he was waiting for. A tall man with purple hair entered the shop and smiled gently at the shop's employees. Every time Kaneki saw him, his heart sped up a little and he couldn't help but stare for a second longer than he meant to. Kaneki was always captivated by Tsukiyama, and he never failed to be dazed by his looks and how he seemed to behave like such a gentleman. For some strange reason, Kaneki could never help imagining what it would be like to get closer to him. How his pale skin would feel if Kaneki ran his hands all over it, how his bright and expensive-looking clothes would feel if Kaneki hugged him, what his scent would be like, how his voice would sound if he spoke to Kaneki, how his smooth lips would feel, how they would tas-... Suddenly, Kaneki realised that Tsukiyama had noticed him staring. Again. A soft blush appeared on his cheeks, and he slightly covered his face behind his dark hair and sipped some more coffee, hoping that Tsukiyama would think that his gently glowing pink cheeks were only because of the radiator's heat.

Kaneki attempted to concentrate on the novel again, but he was interrupted by someone tapping on his shoulder softly. He turned in surprise, and could smell a gorgeous scent similar to that of... Lilac? When he turned, the dark-haired boy was stunned by the sight of the tall, purple-haired gentleman giving him a soft smile. Suddenly, his heart skipped a beat and then proceeded to pound faster.  
"Hm, you enjoy reading Tastsuki's novels too?" Tsukiyama said, opening his calm blue eyes and looking at the novel in Kaneki's pale hands. Dazed, Kaneki took a moment to wonder if this was real. However, he recovered quickly to reply yes, he did enjoy her novels. Even more to his surprise, Tsukiyama gave Kaneki a small smile and asked:  
"Mind if I sit here?", and he pointed to the chair opposite a stunned Kaneki.  
"Um, no, that's fine, not at all!" Kaneki answered as he averted the taller man's eyes.  
"Merci beaucoup," he replied as he sat down softly on the chair, and put his elbow on the table to gracefully prop up his head on his hand. Still, Kaneki couldn't quite believe that Tsukiyama was actually talking to him, and even sitting with him! Why would he? Tsukiyama interrupted his thoughts again.  
"I often see you in here- every Wednesday and Friday, you seem to arrive just before me," he said with a smile. A smile directed at the younger man, which caused his heart to beat faster again. Kaneki was shocked that the fascinating gentleman knew Kaneki's routine like this. Tsukiyama carried on.  
"Also, I've noticed we seem to enjoy the same novels. Aren't books amazing? They're only made up of words- yet all those words put together can take you away to a completely different world. A completely different reality- a world which is so easy to get lost in." Tsukiyama smiled at the black-haired boy again, but this time his deep blue eyes met the other's grey, cool eyes. Kaneki badly wanted to get closer to him... So he could only look for a second before a delicate blush spread across his cheeks.  
"Oh, um, yeh, I completely agree!" he started. "I'm a bit of a bookworm to be honest."  
"I have to say, I'm the same." the other man replied with a grin. "When it comes to books, I can't really get enough of them. However, I'm most fond of European novels." Before the younger man could reply, a waitress arrived with a coffee for Tsukiyama.  
"Hey Tsukiyama, you're sitting with Kaneki today?" she asked with a cheerful smile. "I think you two would get on well- you're both always absorbed in books!" she laughed a little, and Tsukiyama replied that yes, he was indeed sitting with Kaneki and they did seem to be rather similar and were getting on quite well. Shyly, Kaneki gave the purple-haired man a smile as he ran a hand through his dark hair. He could still barely believe that someone so attractive who he'd admired from afar for quite a few weeks had decided to come and start a conversation with him, of all people.

After a very pleasant conversation for about half an hour, they both seemed to realise that they were similar in lots of ways. Kaneki also found that he loved the way Tsukiyama spoke. He loved his voice, he loved the way he spoke and especially loved the unique way that he used French, Italian and English words as he spoke (even though he didn't understand lots of it). Unfortunately, Kaneki had exams soon, so he really needed to be at home revising...  
"Tsukiyama-senpai-"  
"Non, call me Tsukiyama-san s'il vous plaît!" he said, waving his hand.  
"Oh, okay... Tsukiyama-san." Kaneki continued, softly smiling. "I'm sorry, but I should probably go now... I have exams next week, so I should probably be revising." He frowned slightly, and then stood up and gave Tsukiyama a grin. "Thanks for coming to talk to me today!"  
"Ah, not a problem Kaneki-kun", he replied cheerfully. "We had a very enjoyable conversation today. Have a good weekend, I will see you on Wednesday... Oui?" he got up and smiled brightly at the raven-haired boy, making his heart skip with joy.  
"Yeh, I'll be here", he replied with a tiny, almost invisible blush.  
"Then I shall come and talk to you again next week! Oh... Aren't you going to be freezing?" he frowned as he looked down at Kaneki. "You're only wearing a jumper, you'll be far too cold... Here." Tsukiyama took his coat off the nearby coat hanger and held it out. It was a dark shade of blue. "It'll suit you, and you can return it to me on Wednesday." he smiled lightly again.  
"Oh, sorry, I can't take your things like that..."  
"I insist- it's fine mon cher, please borrow it for today!" Eventually, the young boy couldn't refuse the model-like man's smile and deep blue eyes gazing into his own, so he gave in and borrowed Tsukiyama's elegant coat. After they had said goodbye to each other, Tsukiyama held open the door for Kaneki and he left to go home filled with thoughts of Tsukiyama's delicate voice, his gorgeous smile close up, and looking into his stunning blue eyes. All the way home, he hugged Tsukiyama's coat tightly around his small body and could smell his intriguing scent. He hadn't been so happy for ages! 'I can't wait for Wednesday', he thought as he trudged home through the snow smiling to himself, still filled with happiness and a spring in his step.


	2. Sunday at the library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kaneki spends Sunday at the library and in the gardens.

It was Sunday morning. Kaneki groaned as rolled over in bed, the sheets wrapped around his body. Slowly, he sat himself up and stretched his arms out to the side and then up above his head. Reluctant to get up and out of his warm bed, he wrapped one of the snug, warm blankets around his shoulders and walked over to the window with it trailing along the floor. Sleepily, he ruffled his hair- which was definitely a 'bed head', as it was very messy- and yawned widely before opening the blinds a little. Small streaks of faded sunlight danced across the floor of his bedroom and over the pale skin of his face. Outside, snowflakes were drifting down onto the streets- and it looked as though they were settling again. Kaneki smiled as he looked down the street and saw the coffee shop, remembering last time he was in there with the purple-haired gentleman. He loved winter. He could imagine Tsukiyama keeping him safe him the cold and smothering him with a hug, before leaning down to plant warm, gentle kisses on his face. After, they would probably come back to Kaneki's house where they could hold each other tightly and keep each other warm next to the fire... Now was no time to get lost in daydreams though- and he knew someone like Tsukiyama would sadly never think of him the same way. With a sigh, Kaneki went to get dressed to go out to the library.

Kaneki was ready to go out, but as he opened the door he was hit with a freezing cold gust of wind, causing him to slam the door immediately. He couldn't go out like this! He wouldn't be warm enough in just a sweater, shirt and jeans. He heaved a sigh. 'Sorry Tsukiyama... I'll have to borrow this again'. The dark-haired boy wrapped himself up with Tsukiyama's coat, and he could still smell the scent of him all over it. He couldn't wait for Wednesday, to see the man again.

Libraries were such great places to be. They were filled to the brim with books- what more could a booklover want? Unfortunately, today Kaneki had only come here to look for books to help him study. Exams were sure stressful. He scanned the shelves, trying to find what he needed. Once he got it, he went to borrow it and thanked the librarian. However, just as he was leaving, he was surprised to hear someone call to him.  
"Kaneki-kun?" it was Tsukiyama, he could recognise that gentle voice anywhere. Kaneki spun around, and his heart immediately sped up. Tsukiyama was strolling over to him, and smiling at him with the precious smile that Kaneki loved. And he was wearing reading glasses! That just made him look even more handsome, and even rather cute!  
"Ah- Tsukiyama-san! I didn't expect to see you here," Kaneki began with a shy smile.  
"And I did not expect to see you here either Kaneki-kun," (Kaneki felt his cheeks tinge slightly pink as Tsukiyama said his name), "and wearing my coat as well!" Damn... Kaneki had forgotten about that. His face heated up.  
"Ah- I'm sorry... It's really cold today though and I don't have my own..."  
"Non, I'm happy to see that I could be useful to you mon cher," he said, dismissing Kaneki's apology, which relieved the young man. "Since we are both here, how about we go for a walk together? I know lots of nice places we could go." Although the dark-haired man knew he should really carry on revising, he'd already done a lot and was fairly confident. And Tsukiyama's offer did sound very appealing.  
"That sounds great," he smiled, "thank you!" Having his invitation accepted broadened Tsukiyama's smile further, and he began telling Kaneki about a lovely garden where they should go.

The two men walked together through the snow as the last of the dancing snowflakes fell from the sky. Both of them agreed that they loved winter- and snow was gorgeous. Kaneki's heart beat fast in his chest every time Tsukiyama looked him in the eye, smiled with that soft smile of his, or said his name with his elegant voice. Eventually, they reached the gardens together. It was coated in a gentle blanket of glistening snow.  
"I love this place." Tsukiyama's face lit up as they walked through the garden together. He was obviously enjoying himself- which Kaneki was very happy to see. "We should come again during summer... All the flowers are in full bloom. The colours and scents are beautiful." Kaneki agreed, and was flattered that Tsukiyama wanted to keep meeting up with him even until summer. As they walked, they carried on with their conversation, about the garden, about Kaneki's school, about books, about anything at all. Kaneki was fascinated by Tsukiyama the entire time. Eventually, the sun came out and shone over the garden. The sky was cloudy, but as soon as there was a gap in the clouds the sun shone down to illuminate both of their faces. It was very gentle, but warmed them both a little. 

But soon after, the clouds began to throw rain down onto them. Kaneki began to shake.  
"Ah- Kaneki, let's not stay outside in this weather, you're shuddering!" Tsukiyama said with a frown on his face. "My flat is nearby, and I'd be willing to let you stay with me until this passes over." Kaneki was sure that if he wasn't so freezing cold and shivering, he would have blushed very hard at that moment. The thought of him and Tsukiyama spending time together in his flat was certainly a good thought. He'd learn a lot about the attractive purple-haired man from what his flat was like too, and he couldn't bring himself to refuse this once in a lifetime offer, it was like something from a dream.  
"T-thank you..." he began, teeth chattering. "I would a-appreciate it, if you d-don't mind!" he hunched over and held Tsukiyama's coat tightly around his shivering body, trying to keep in some warmth. Suddenly, a strike of lightning flashed across the sky menacingly. Kaneki jumped at the shock of it, and it was followed shortly by the angry roll of thunder. Heavily, the rain poured down, making Tsukiyama and Kaneki start to run. They both ran as fast as possible, and arrived at Tsukiyama's flat with their clothes soaked through, and panting, their breath visible in the frosty air. The taller man attempted to shelter the quivering dark-haired man as he shoved the door open, and then let him inside first. Swiftly, he shut the door and to Kaneki's surprise, put his arm around Kaneki's shoulder to guide him into the lift! This took away his breath. Promptly, Tsukiyama guided him into the lift with him, and then removed his arm from around the shivering boy to press the button for floor 15- the top floor.  
"I'm awfully sorry about this, Kaneki-kun," Tsukiyama said with a disapproving look. To be honest, Kaneki didn't mind one bit about the storm if it meant he got to visit Tsukiyama's flat. And especially if he got to see Tsukiyama in soaking wet clothes, which clung tightly to his body, his slightly see-through white shirt revealing some of his pale chest underneath, his heavy breathing from running... Kaneki tried not to blush, and tried even harder not to stare. Tsukiyama looked adorable with wet hair, too.  
"Oh, I don't mind. It's not your fault, Tsukiyama-san!" This made the taller man beam happily. But it slowly changed, and concern was visible on his face.  
"You don't mind coming here, do you?" Tsukiyama asked with concern in his voice.  
"Of course not, it's really nice of you to offer to let me stay for a bit!" Again, this made the him smile with happiness.  
"Merci, you're too kind Kaneki-kun," he said. "You like me... Oui?"  
"Of course I do, Tsukiyama! Why wouldn't I?" Kaneki replied with surprise at the sudden question. The other man gave a small shrug and smiled with relief.  
"I'm not sure, perhaps I was just a little concerned. But I'm very glad to hear that you like me." Tsukiyama's smile widened again, he was obviously relieved. The dark-haired man felt his heart melt a little- Tsukiyama was so sweet. The lift pinged as they reached the 15th floor. This was Tsukiyama's floor... Butterflies danced around in Kaneki's stomach. He couldn't wait to see what it was going to be like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Please note* I'm going away on Monday the 30th of March to Spain, so I won't update for a bit unless I manage to upload chapter 3 tomorrow- sorry :(


	3. Tsukiyama's Flat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kaneki visits Tsukiyama's flat for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried editing the format as people wanted me to try and improve on it :3 Hopefully it worked out and everyone enjoys this chapter!

Tsukiyama led Kaneki up to the door of his flat and unlocked it.

"After you, monsieur," he said gently, slightly bowing his head and inviting Kaneki in. Shyly, Kaneki walked in, and Tsukiyama locked the door behind him. Kaneki's breath was taken away. It was _beautiful_.

Everything looked so expensive, it was all so high-quality. A huge window spread across two entire walls, and the gentle glowing lights of the town were visible all around. On top of the pure black floor there was a huge rug which looked exquisite, and seemed so soft that you could just fall asleep comfortably on the on it. Stretched along the living room was a huge red sofa, which looked extremely comfy. Tsukiyama really did seem to like flowers- as there was also two perfect bouquets in glass vases next to the entrance. On the mantelpiece was a charming little clock in front of a gorgeous painting of a white horse, but under the mantelpiece was a reasonably large fireplace- which was where Kaneki really wanted to be next to at the moment, preferably wrapped in Tsukiyama's strong arms.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by Tsukiyama.

"Kaneki-kun," he began, with a small scowl, "you're soaking, you can't stay in those clothes, or you'll get ill!" The young man was flattered that Tsukiyama cared for him. "Come, follow me." Swiftly, Kaneki's wrist was grabbed by the taller man and he was lead into his bedroom, (through one of four old-fashioned doors leading off to different rooms) and towards a huge wardrobe.

"Ah- Tsukiyama-san, I've already taken your clo-"

"Non, I insist! I'd love to pick something out for you, and you'll be ill or catch a cold otherwise," he said, and lowered is eyebrows slightly.

"Um... Okay, if you're sure?"

"Oui," he smiled, and began to search through his wardrobe. It was filled with clothes of all shades and colours, and they were all very extravagant.

"O-ou...i?" Kaneki tried. "What exactly does that mean?" Tsukiyama let out a genuine laugh, and grinned at Kaneki.

"It means yes, Kaneki-kun," he said with a broad smile that warmed Kaneki's heart to see. "Here. This would be perfect, you'll look... Dolce!" he exclaimed with a grin.

Kaneki had no idea what that meant, but blushed anyway as he gave Tsukiyama a questioning look, which made him smile again. "That means sweet, and I do think you will look dolce." Kaneki's blush spread a little more across his face, although it wasn't too obvious because of the cold.

"I will turn the heaters up for you, and start a fire now, so come back into the living room as soon as you're changed," he said.

"Thank you Tsukiyama-san, that'd be great," Kaneki replied thankfully.

"Not a problem, mon cher," said the other man as he left the room and closed the door behind him, taking some of his own dry clothes with him.

 

Although Kaneki felt bad for taking Tsukiyama's clothes, he had to admit that he'd picked out some very nice clothes for him. Also, he should probably take the time to look at the bedroom a bit.

It looked very expensive, just as the main room had. He wasn't clumsy, but should be careful anyway just in case he broke something. The bed was a similar deep blue to that of Tsukiyama's eyes, so it was a colour which made Kaneki happy. On the bedside tables, there were a couple of bouquets of violets which smelled gorgeous, and along the wall was (of course) a small bookshelf containing lots of European literature.

Kaneki was intrigued, and went over for a look, then picked up the first book to catch his eye. It was by Edgar Allan Poe. Although he had no idea who that was, Kaneki looked inside, but couldn't understand a word so he put it back.

Anyway, time to get changed. The dark-haired boy pulled off all his clothes and folded them up, and left them on a chair so he could sort them out later. Smoothly, he put on Tsukiyama's black jeans, buttoned up the soft shirt and pulled the blue sweater over his head. The jeans were quite baggy, and although he pulled them up they still trailed on the floor a little.

Also, the shirt was too big, but very comfy and soft to the touch. However, the sweater was the biggest. It was designed to be a little large, but it went halfway down Kaneki's thighs. Although it didn't fit, it was a gorgeous sweater, and knowing it belonged to such an attractive young man only made it better.

 

Once Kaneki was changed, he left the bedroom and went back into the living room. Tsukiyama was lighting a match to start a fire, the concentrated look on his face was rather cute.

"Tsukiyama-san, I'm done! Thanks for the clothes, they're a bit big but they're great," Kaneki said.

"Ah- Kaneki-kun, you look très mignon!" The purple-haired male said with a smile. "Oh, it means cute," he added, in reply to Kaneki's confused face, turning it into a wide smile. "Aussi, I can make chocolat chaud for you?" he continued. The younger man went to sit next to the fireplace and accepted the offer (a steaming cup of hot chocolate sounded perfect) then thanked Tsukiyama, who went off to make him the hot drink.

Suddenly, Kaneki realised that he was exhausted. It must have been all of the revision that wore him out. Being next to a warm, cosy fire and wrapped in a snug sweater didn't help much with being sleepy either- he felt as though he could fall asleep right there and then. Kaneki fought against sleep, and tried to keep his eyes open.

 

After a few minutes, Tsukiyama returned with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Here, Kaneki-kun," he said softly as he held out the mug. "Oh, you look exhausted!" he rushed over to the fireplace and sat next to the yawning Kaneki.

"Nah... I'm fine, don't worry," Kaneki tried to convince Tsukiyama- but he was clearly about to fall asleep. Tsukiyama shuffled along so that he was sat next to Kaneki and crossed his legs. this close, Kaneki could smell the scent of his Tsukiyama- it was like a charming scent of lavender. To Kaneki's surprise, Tsukiyama gave him a gentle, sympathetic smile and ran his hand through his dark, wet hair.

"Tsukiyama-san?" Tsukiyama didn't reply for a minute- he simply carried on stroking Kaneki's hair, making the young man's heart beat faster.

"Oui?" said the purple-haired man. Kaneki was silent for a second, not sure what to say. Then, he gave Tsukiyama a loving smile.

"I... Thank you for spending time with he today Tsukiyama-san, it was really fun." ' _He's adorable...'_ thought Tsukiyama. Slowly, Kaneki seemed to be giving into sleep. And so, he eventually fell into a peaceful sleep on Tsukiyama's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone reading- thank you so much!


	4. Good morning, mon cher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kaneki wakes up in Tsukiyama's flat, and remembers events from earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't already know, I'm away tomorrow in Spain (for a week) so I can't write :( I hope you enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing this one :3

Kaneki slowly drifted out of his dream and back into reality. Slowly, he rubbed his eyes and blinked. ' _Where am I?'_ he wondered, in confusion. Letting out a long yawn, he stretched and his shoulders made a satisfying click. He ruffled his dark hair, which was messy after sleeping. ' _So comfy... I never want to get up!'_

But suddenly, Kaneki remembered last night. The memories came back slowly- meeting Tsukiyama at the library, his adorable reading glasses, his gorgeous smile filling Kaneki with happiness. The feeling of butterflies in his stomach as he was invited to the garden, and the beauty of Tsukiyama's warm smile in the snow.

Then there was the storm- which Tsukiyama protected him from, kindly sheltering him from the cold. After that... Tsukiyama's flat! He must have fallen asleep next to the fire! ' _Am I still there?'_ Kaneki sat up promptly and looked around. He wasn't... He was in Tsukiyama's bed. And Tsukiyama's scent covered the sheets, mixed with his own. Kaneki's face immediately turned bright red. How did he get here, into the purple-haired man's bed? The bed of the man... he loved...?

 

But not only that, his small body was also wrapped in Tsukiyama's sheets, in the place the man slept. Kaneki couldn't quite believe it. But where was Tsukiyama? Did Tsukiyama carry him into his bedroom?

Clinking sounds were coming from what seemed to be the kitchen, so the black-haired boy decided to investigate. He took a deep breath. ' _Okay, be confident, Ken!'_ he thought, and nodded to himself. Softly, he pushed the door open and looked around. No one was in the living room, so he tip-toed out of the bedroom. He could see his own clothes on the radiator. Did Tsukiyama do that for him too? Slowly, he made his way towards the sounds.

 

Kaneki peered around the door with curiosity, it had been left slightly ajar. Inside, a beautiful smell was being produced... The smell of coffee was strongest, the perfect drink for breakfast. It was possibly the best coffee Kaneki had ever smelt. Kaneki pushed the door open a little more, and a surprised Tsukiyama looked up at him, wearing his glasses again. He looked so cute! Or as he would say, 'mignon'.

"Ah, Kaneki-kun!" Was that a blush on Tsukiyama's cheeks...? "Bonjour, mon cher!" he pushed the glasses up his nose with a smile.

"Good morning, Tsukiyama-san. Are you making breakfast?" Although there were many questions Kaneki was desperate to ask, this was his first.

"Yes, I am! It's an English breakfast, apparently," he said, pointing to a recipe book on the counter. "I've never actually tried this before, but it's awfully simple! I'm surprised, actually, and even a little disappointed," he said with a small sigh. Kaneki laughed a little- he was just so cute.

"It smells delicious, I'm sure it'll be great. Do you always wear glasses for reading, Tsukiyama-san?"

"Oh... Oui, I do. It's rather embarrassing, he said, blush increasing.

"I think they suit you really well, you look great!" Tsukiyama gave him a surprised looked, which quickly transformed into a smile.

"Merci, Kaneki-kun!" he said brightly, with a hint of relief in his voice.

"Oh, and um, what happened last night after I fell asleep? I fell asleep next to the fire... Right?"

"Oh, oui, you did mon cher!" Kaneki made a note in his mind to ask Tsukiyama what 'mon cher' meant later, he seemed to use it a lot. "You fell asleep on my shoulder actually, so once I was sure you were sound asleep I decided to carry you to bed. You did look rather dolce, and you do now too," he said gently, with a grin. "That sweater looks simply adorable on you, and your hair is mignon!" Kaneki had managed to forget how messy his hair was in the morning, so he shuffled a little awkwardly and ruffled it when he remembered, but smiled shyly at the compliment. His cheeks were pink at the thought of the taller man carrying him into bed, and with the knowledge that he fell asleep _on_ Tsukiyama.

"So... Where did you sleep Tsukiyama-san?"

"Oh, well I was going to sleep on the sofa and let you have my bed to yourself, but I'm afraid I couldn't, so I had to..." Tsukiyama didn't finish his sentence, and he looked away with what looked like a gentle blush on his cheeks.

"Ah, I made you coffee Kaneki-kun, help yourself to a seat while I finish the breakfast," he said with a slightly nervous voice, not finishing his previous sentence or answering the question. Kaneki was surprised to see this shy side to the other man. Where did Tsukiyama sleep then? Did he even get any sleep? The dark-haired man sat down, and gulped the hot coffee. It was delicious!

"Tsukiyama-san, this is amazing! Thank you so much."

"The pleasure is mine, Kaneki-kun," he replied with a smile, and his confidence seemed to have returned. After a few more gulps of coffee, Kaneki asked another question.

"You did get to sleep, didn't you Tsukiyama? I'd hate to think you didn't get any because of me."

"No worries, monsieur, I got to sleep just fine. I hope you don't mind but... Um..." the purple-haired man trailed off, and didn't seem to be able to look Kaneki in the eye as he turned around. "Well... The bed is rather large, but I'm afraid we had to share."

This simple fact made Kaneki's heart skip a beat, and then start to beat double its normal rate. Did he hear that right? Had he really just slept with this attractive young man? The simple thought- something he'd only seen and felt in dreams- turned his face pink. It would make sense, since Tsukiyama's scent was all over the sheets too, but it seemed to good to be reality!

Suddenly, the other man's face dropped. Kaneki realised he was taking too long to reply, but he didn't know what to say.

"You think I'm a creep... I shared a bed with you, so you think I'm a pervert... Don't you?" Tsukiyama's voice cracked. He looked as though he was about to cry! Kaneki had to do something, fast! He'd never been good with knowing what to say to people, so he simply blurted out his exact feelings to Tsukiyama.

"No- of course not, I don't think anything like that Tsukiyama! If you couldn't sleep on the sofa, it's your bed so of course you can sleep in it too! I don't mind sharing your bed with you at all! In fact... I feel happy knowing I had someone like you protecting me and being with me as I slept!" Kaneki exclaimed. "It actually makes me feel really safe, and... You mean a lot to me, so never worry about that... Okay?" he finished, as he shuffled his feet nervously under the table.

"Kaneki..." All Tsukiyama did was stare at the younger man, with an astonished look on his face. ' _Crap... I've messed up our relationship, haven't I?'_

"...Merci beaucoup, Kaneki. You mean a lot to me too." Tsukiyama replied, a wide smile spreading over his face and reaching his deep blue eyes, which stared into Kaneki's. Kaneki had never been so relieved in his life. He smiled back, gazing into Tsukiyama's eyes, his heart skipping with happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions/ feedback, leave a comment or message me on tumblr- KuraKuro :3


	5. Bonne Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5, in which Tsukiyama wishes Kaneki luck and Kaneki's friends want to know more about the mysterious man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, with chapter 5 :3  
> I feel like this one wasn't my best, but I'm not sure what else to do! In case you didn't already know, 'bonne chance' means 'good luck'!

When Kaneki realised it was Monday, he had panicked. However, Tsukiyama informed him that he would've made sure to wake him up on time if he didn't anyway, and Kaneki thought that waking up to Tsukiyama's face wouldn't have been a bad thing at all. Also, he had thankfully left Kaneki's clothes on the radiator so that he'd be able to go to Kamii wearing something that actually fit him! After they shared breakfast together, it was time for the student to head off- and Tsukiyama told him that they could walk to Kamii from his flat, so he'd show Kaneki the way.

So, they began to walk down together. After the rain, there wasn't much snow left, but Kaneki could still slightly see his breath in the cold air. They walked in silence for a bit, not an awkward silence but a peaceful one. Soon, Tsukiyama asked a question.

"Kaneki-kun, you said you had exams?" he enquired, and cocked his head slightly.

"Oh, yeh, I do! Um, there's a biology one today, but I don't think it's too serious and I'm pretty sure it's just for practice," Kaneki answered.

"You are prepared, oui? I kept you away from revising at the weekend, désole."

"Mhm, I'll be fine thanks," Kaneki reassured Tsukiyama with a smile, and Tsukiyama gave him a small, soft one in return. He hesitated for a moment.

"It's not odd for me to walk you to Kamii, is it? It's just... Well, I'm older than you and not a student, you don't feel awkward do you?" The younger boy was a little confused by this question. Why would he feel awkward around someone so gorgeous? He didn't at all- he felt honoured and very happy.

"Of course not, you make me happy, Tsukiyama, so I enjoy being with you!" This brought a smile to the taller man's face.

"Merci beaucoup, Kaneki," he replied. "Ah, we are here now! I will see you on Wednesday at the usual place and time, oui?"

"Yeh, I look forward to it," he answered, widening Tsukiyama's smile.

"Très bien!" he exclaimed with sudden enthusiasm. "Kaneki, for your exam..." Before he finished the sentence, he leaned down and placed a soft hand on Kaneki's chin, tilting it up so that they were looking into each other's eyes for just a second. To Kaneki's shock, the taller Tsukiyama then leaned down and planted a warm, tender and somewhat wet kiss on the black-haired man's cold cheek. "Bonne chance," he whispered, and quickly ran a hand over Kaneki's dark hair before turning to leave.

Flustered, all Kaneki could do was stare at the attractive man as he walked around the corner, while Kaneki's heart pounded fast in his chest. The soft feel of Tsukiyama's lips lingered on his face. Smiling uncontrollably with pure happiness, he touched his cheek and replayed the moment again in his mind.

* * *

 

 

"Kaneki? Hey!"

"Oi, Kaneki-kun!" Someone clicked their fingers in his face, causing him to snap back into reality.

"Ah! Oh, Hide, Touka-chan, Yoriko-chan! Good morning!" They all laughed a little.

"You daydreaming again?" Hide asked, with a grin.

"A little," Kaneki admitted ruffling his hair awkwardly and trying not to blush about the memory.

"Hey, Kaneki-kun, looks a little embarrassed wouldn't you say, Touka?" Yoriko giggled, winking at her. They all seemed to be sharing a joke that Kaneki didn't quite understand.

"He does, doesn't he?" Touka said as she attempted to suppress a laugh.

"Eh, what are you all on about?" Kaneki asked in confusion. They all looked at each other, waiting for someone to explain. Hide was the first.

"You're in love, aren't you?!" he blurted out bluntly with a wide grin.

"What!?" Kaneki exclaimed, shocked.

"You've gone all weird, Kaneki-kun," Yoriko giggled. "The same weird Hide went before he fell for his girlfriend!" This only made Kaneki feel even more awkward.

"H-hey, where are you getting those ideas from?" Fortunately, he was saved. At that moment, the teacher burst in through the door, announcing the start of morning form time.

 

However, at break there were questions, of course. For some reason, everyone seemed really interested to know who Kaneki was in love with.

"Hey, Kaneki-kun, do they go to this school?" Touka asked curiously. "Better not be the same boy as me," she joked. Although it was just a joke, Kaneki knew that if they ever fell for the same man there would be trouble. The same went for Yoriko. Luckily, there was no chance of that happening.

"You're all really casual with the fact I'm... Into guys," Kaneki said, shuffling awkwardly and smiling with embarrassment.

Although he felt awkward, he was glad. When he told them that he was gay about a year ago, he was very pleasantly surprised how they completely accepted that and treated him exactly the same way as before. It wasn't that way with everyone, but it was his friends that really mattered.

They all gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hey, I saw you walking with some guy with purple hair the other day!" Hide exclaimed suddenly. This seemed to be news to them all, and they questioned him excitedly. Once they got all their answers, they turned back to the dark-haired boy again, just as he was about to open a book.

"What's he like, Kaneki?" Yoriko asked timidly.

"Oh, uh, Tsukiyama-san?" he began, looking down at his feet. "Well, um, he's definitely a gentleman. He's let me borrow his coat when it rained, he has a unique and interesting sense in fashion. From what I know, he's into European literature, and we both love reading. And the way he talks is so fascinating! I feel like I just can't move my eyes away from him, he speaks so fluently and always uses different words from other languages, he's a really interesting person. And so kind too-" he came to a stop as quickly as he could, blushing a little as he realised that he had been going on about Tsukiyama too long.

Now it was awfully obvious that Kaneki was indeed... In love with Tsukiyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I obviously have added some more TG characters in, hope that's okay ^^


	6. "Mon Cher"?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kaneki wonders what "mon cher" and "mon amour" could possibly mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be able to update daily now, enjoy this chapter :3  
> Please read end notes after you've finished :)

At Wednesday lunchtime in Kamii, Kaneki decided to bring up the topic of Tsukiyama for the first time since Monday.

"Um, Hide?"

"Yeh? You look all serious all of a sudden, something on your mind?" Hide replied, frowning. Touka and Yoriko looked up, and they both seemed quite concerned too.

"Nothing much," Kaneki said, touching his chin lightly. "It's just... Do you think I should stay away from Tsukiyama-san?" As he said this, his voice cracked painfully with hurt. "I mean, after what happened last year... And I'm sure Tsukiyama-san doesn't feel the same."

Everyone looked surprised, and not pleasantly so.

"Hey, Kaneki," Touka said, looking at him seriously. "You really think he doesn't feel the same, after all those things he did?" Kaneki looked at her in confusion and worry, causing her to sigh and smile a little. "You told us on Monday that Tsukiyama had let you stay the night in his flat, he always calls you sweet names, he worries whether you like him or not, he lets you borrow his things... All that, and you don't think he feels the same?"

This was true. And there was more, such as the fact that Tsukiyama had slept with him, had kissed him on the cheek and cared for him in many ways. Just remembering all these moments was enough to speed up Kaneki's heart and made him want to smile. He really wanted to get closer to Tsukiyama.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure he really does like you!" Hide reassured him. Kaneki still had a few doubts circling in his mind, but he let the conversation move on.

 

Kaneki had been waiting for this moment quite impatiently for the past few days, but it was finally here. Wednesday, the end of the last lesson. After saying goodbye to his friends, Kaneki shot off towards the usual coffee shop. Checking his phone for the time just before he arrived showed that he was a few minutes early. When he entered, he was welcomed by the sweet smiles of the waiters and waitresses, as well as the familiar chime of the bell on the door. After surveying the room, he chose a table to sit at- the low one in the corner of the room. That day, the shop was not too full, but not as empty as usual. There were only about three tables left.

Butterflies filled Kaneki's stomach as he looked nervously at the clock, sipping the latte he had just been brought. Only a few minutes now. Slowly and steadily, the dark-haired man took deep breaths. He was much more nervous than usual, probably because of the kiss. Just remembering it again made him even more nervous.

Right on time, the friendly chime of the bell announced Tsukiyama's arrival. As soon as he saw the tall man enter the shop, Kaneki couldn't help but smile as his heart skipped with joy. Just a simple smile from the beautiful Tsukiyama was enough to relax him.

His clothes looked particularly elegant that day. For once, his shirt was white. Also, he wore a navy blue tie with a blazer of a similar colour, which was adorned with stunning patterns. His trousers were quite simple- plain black, yet somehow they still looked expensive and high-quality. But the best part, or so Kaneki thought, was definitely his black half-palm gloves. They were gorgeous, and suited him so well.

Almost straight away, Tsukiyama searched the room for Kaneki. After finding him, he shot him a bright smile, which showed in his deep blue eyes. The younger man returned the gesture. Once he had ordered, the purple-haired man moved gracefully over to Kaneki, holding a steaming hot mug.

"Bonjour, mon cher," he said affectionately as he went to sit opposite Kaneki.

"Hi Tsukiyama-san! How's your day been?"

"Bonne, merci, although spending time with you will perhaps be the highlight of today," Tsukiyama replied with a charming smile. This left the younger man slightly flustered. "And you, mon amour?"

"Well it's been... Mainly revising," Kaneki answered with a shrug. "But I'm sure I'll be much more relaxed here with you. Oh, and I forgot to ask earlier! What are all those names you call me? They are French, aren't they?"

"Oui, you are a knowledgeable young man Kaneki," the purple-haired man was clearly pleased that Kaneki knew. "Well... I suppose 'mon cher' is a lot like saying 'my dear', or 'my darling'." This caused Kaneki's face to flush pink and his heart to beat harder in his chest. 'Why would Tsukiyama call me that?' he wondered.

"O-oh, is that so?" he responded, staring awkwardly into his coffee and trying to hide his blush. "What about... The other one you just said, 'mon... Amour'?"

"Your pronunciation is good, Kaneki!" Tsukiyama grinned. "It means, um," he shuffled his feet awkwardly and looked away. "Well, I guess it means 'my love'," he said quietly with a soft, shy smile.

"Wha-?!" This caused the smaller boy to jump up a little, but he had forgotten how low the table was. To his shock, he ended up hitting his knees on it. As he made a pained noise, he heard Tsukiyama hiss. There was boiling hot coffee all over the other man's lap. Everyone in the shop was staring. To make matters worse, Kaneki was now a bright shade of red.

"Ah, Tsukiyama-san, I'm so sorry!" he rushed over, grabbing napkins to try to mop up the coffee. He squatted down and tried to mop it up. Then, he realised his hands were rubbing up and down Tsukiyama's thighs, who was looking just as shocked and embarrassed as him. _'This is bad! Very, very bad!'_

"Oh, it's fine!" The purple-haired man covered his red face with his pale hand in embarrassment. "Um, I'll go sort it out, please wait just one second, mon cher!" Tsukiyama rushed to the bathroom.

He'd said it again, even though Kaneki now knew what it meant. This left Kaneki even more bewildered than before.

In the bathroom, Tsukiyama attempted to compose himself. 'Don't think about it, Shuu,' he thought to himself, trying not to replay the memory of Kaneki's cool grey eyes staring into his own. Trying not to replay the memory of the dark-haired man's flushed pink face. Trying not to replay the memory of having Kaneki looking up at him from between his legs, rubbing his inner-thighs- Tsukiyama covered his face in embarrassment. 'Don't be so dirty he didn't mean to make it that awkward, he's probably feeling so uncomfortable right now, just like me! Calmato...' After removing the coffee from his trousers as well as he could, Tsukiyama walked nervously back into the shop. 'Calmato...' he repeated to himself.

When he saw their table, his heart felt like it had been stabbed, and then it sunk rapidly.

Kaneki was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The coffee spilling idea was from Nepetation, who requested that I add in someone spilling a drink on the other person (and it fit in quite well with this chapter)! ^^  
> ALSO- a question for any readers! I'm not sure yet, but if I was to add some slight smut in later chapters would anyone stop reading/ does anyone dislike that idea? Would it ruin the fic?


	7. Broken-Hearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tsukiyama searches for Kaneki.

It was raining again. It seemed as though buckets of water were tipping from the sky. Still, Tsukiyama had to find Kaneki. He carried on running, panting heavily, through the rain. He didn't know where he was running, but he felt like he needed to find Kaneki. The thought of the boy being alone and upset was unbearable. Perhaps he had gone to the library? This was where Tsukiyama headed next.  
He had no luck though. Kaneki was nowhere to be found. Filled with worry, Tsukiyama put his face in his hands and wondered where the younger man could possibly be. He heard someone calling in the distance. Were they calling his name just then? Slowly, he raised his head.  
"Hey there, are you Tsukiyama-san?" a young boy with messy blonde hair was asking, looking at Tsukiyama with curious brown eyes from under an umbrella. Two girls were behind him, looking at the purple-haired man with a similar expression and carrying their own umbrellas.  
"Oui," the older man replied, cocking his head slightly. "And... Who might you be?"  
"Hide," he replied, then added with a grin, "I'm a friend of Kaneki Ken's. So is Touka-chan here, and Yoriko-chan." They all greeted Tsukiyama.  
"Kaneki's friends? Have you seen him?" Tsukiyama's eyes lit up immediately. At that moment, he didn't care how they knew him- he desperately wanted to find out if Kaneki was okay, and to apologise.  
"No, he normally heads off to the coffee shop straight after school on Wednesday though!" Yoriko said.  
"Oui, I know, we meet there. But I went to the bathroom, and when I returned he had gone... So I wanted to find him." The three looked at each other awkwardly, waiting for someone to speak up. It was Touka first.  
"You like Kaneki-kun very much... Don't you Tsukiyama?" This was an awkward question, so he looked down at his feet for a second before replying.  
"Yes, Kaneki is important to me, very much so. Why is it that you ask?"  
"I'm asking because Kaneki-kun likes you a lot too, so I needed to check first." Tsukiyama was a little confused by this, but Touka carried on. "It's just that... Well, he probably seems really shy and might want to avoid contact sometimes, but he does like you really. He really needs to know that you like him too, because..." she trailed off. Yoriko picked up where she left off.  
"Last year, Kaneki-kun had his heart broken. He... left someone a love letter, but they laughed at it, made fun of him and ended up telling everyone in the school... It was a really bad time for him after that. He's fine now, but... He gets scared about getting too close, you understand?"  
This shocked Tsukiyama. The fact that someone would do that to Kaneki, someone so sweet was awful.  
"I must tell him as soon as I can if that's the case," Tsukiyama frowned, worry covering his face. After a short discussion, Kaneki's friends decided to give Tsukiyama the address to his house. They also gave him a tip: when Kaneki lies, he touches his chin. He expressed his gratitude, and then ran as fast as he possibly could through the pouring rain.

By the time he got there, he was out of breath and shaking from the cold (but also partly because he was nervous). With as much confidence as he could muster, Tsukiyama knocked on the door to Kaneki's house. It was quite small, and only had one floor.  
After a few seconds, but what felt like minutes, a voice called through the door.  
"Hello, who is it?" To Tsukiyama's relief, the voice belonged to Kaneki and he recognised it immediately.  
"Kaneki!" he called through. "It's Tsukiyama, I met some of your friends and they told me this is where you live. Can I come in?" There was a moment's hesitation.  
"I... Uh, I don't feel very well to be honest, you should probably stay away if you don't wanna get ill..." was the boy's reply, and his voice sounded a little more hoarse than before. The man smiled a little to himself.  
"Kaneki, you're a bad liar," he sighed. "And if I'm going to get ill, then it'll be because I'm out here in the rain, freezing cold." Again, there was hesitation before he replied.  
"Okay... You can come in for a while," the quiet voice said as the door slowly opened.  
A nervous young man was standing on the other side, with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. His dark, ruffled hair had clearly been towel-dried and not yet brushed, as it was standing up in various directions (which Tsukiyama found adorable). An oversized sweater had been pulled over his head for extra warmth. But when he saw the boy's eyes, Tsukiyama was upset.  
His usually calm, cool grey eyes were puffy, and looked as if he had been crying.

Kaneki looked up at the purple-haired man at his door. Even after the rain, to Kaneki he looked just as attractive as usual. His suit was soaked through again, and that was all Kaneki's fault. Normally, his hair was perfectly arranged- every single strand was in place. But now, it was wet through and still looked stunning.  
Kaneki stared into Tsukiyama's concerned blue eyes for a few seconds, and Tsukiyama's slightly narrowed blue eyes stared back into his, filled with worry. Tsukiyama pushed his soaked fringe over his head with long, slender fingers. Some of it dropped to the sides, and it looked gorgeous. The man stood outside was first to speak.  
"Kaneki, have you been crying?" The question was unexpected. 'Damn, I forgot how my eyes probably look,' the smaller boy worried. But he didn't want to lie again, so he simply shrugged and asked:  
"Do you want to come in?" Tsukiyama walked inside, and accepted that the dark-haired man didn't feel comfortable enough to talk about that yet. For the time being, he just had to sort things out a little and make Kaneki feel more comfortable.  
"Oh, are you alone?"  
"Yeh, I live alone. I don't have any parents, they died when I was young. I'm 18 now though, so it's okay for me to live alone I guess."  
"O-oh... I'm sorry." The younger man shrugged it off, but Tsukiyama still felt bad.  
"This way is the living room, you can wait in there for a moment if you like. I can make you a hot drink? You look frozen." This was true. Tsukiyama was shivering and shaking.  
"Merci beaucoup. I will come into the kitchen with you, and we can get a coffee together?"  
"...Okay, thank you."

The purple-haired man stood next to a kitchen counter as the young man filled up the kettle from the tap.  
"Kaneki... Don't worry about earlier, okay? I'm really sorry," Tsukiyama began gently.  
"Okay, it wasn't your fault, so I'm sorry," was the reply.  
"I forgive you then, Kaneki." Another moment of hesitation.  
"Thank you very much," the dark-haired boy responded, turning to give Tsukiyama a gentle smile. "And... Sorry I ran away after that, it made it even more awkward..." he smiled with embarrassment, and ruffled his (already messy) hair.  
"Don't worry Kaneki, I understand," he answered with an accepting smile.  
Before the young man could reply, he was interrupted by a cat's meow. Tsukiyama's eyebrows raised in surprise, and as he looked down at his feet a long-haired Persian cat was rubbing against his leg.  
"Kaneki! There's a cat in your house!" he exclaimed with shock. This made the dark-haired man laugh, and eased up the tension a lot.  
"She's mine Tsukiyama, and so's this one!" Kaneki pointed to the doorway, where another cat of the same breed was sat, looking at the newcomer with caution and curiosity.  
"They're so gorgeous! I love cats, especially like these! Where did you get them?" The older man seemed very enthusiastic about the other man's pets. He leaned down and began stroking the cat's soft, snow-white fur.  
"Oh, Yoriko's cat had a very large litter and they couldn't find homes for them all. They couldn't care for them all either, so I was allowed to have the last two in the litter," the dark-haired boy said, who was now carrying the soft grey cat in his arms.  
Although there was more that Tsukiyama wanted to tell Kaneki, he was happy to just have a chat and a drink with him (and of course his cats) before he got on to talking about more serious things. The two had a long relaxing conversation together, making them forget the previous events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger and then the dramatic chapter title D: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I promise it'll be fluffier next time :3


	8. Don't be afraid, I'm here to stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tsukiyama and Kaneki open up to each other about their worries.

"Kaneki?" There were nerves in Tsukiyama's voice. The two men were sat by the fireplace, faces illuminated by the roaring flames. Because of this, Tsukiyama's clothes were half-dry, and so was his hair. Both of the cats were curled up in bed together by this time, in the corner of the room. Tsukiyama and Kaneki had been at the house for about half an hour by this time.  
Kaneki looked at Tsukiyama and cocked his head, inviting him to continue with what he had to say.  
"Um, you don't have to be scared... Okay?" The dark-haired boy looked nervous at this.  
"Scared?" he asked after a short pause.  
"When I met with your friends, they told me that you might be scared to get close because... Of what happened last year," the older man continued. "But I just want you to know, you don't need to afraid, I'm here to stay." Kaneki looked shocked, but it quickly turned into happiness as a wide smile spread over his face.  
For a few seconds, the two men just gazed at each other by the light of the fire. The only sound was the crackle of the flames. After a moment, Kaneki's face creased into a frown of worry. He looked away nervously.  
"But Tsukiyama, we've barely known each other for any time at all."  
"Kaneki... You've been visiting that shop for about half a year now, oui? I have been longer, so I know. Every Wednesday and Friday, I caught you looking at me. I always seemed to get there just after you. As the months went by, I saw you looking at me more often. But you never saw me looking at you, Kaneki. There was an instant attraction I felt towards you, the adorable little dark-haired boy who was always sat in the corner, his nose in a book. I may have only decided to come up to you recently... But it feels like I've known you for all those months, you see? You're precious to me, mon cher," the last part was said so sweetly and gently that it was almost a whisper.  
"I-I know how you feel," stammered the younger man, as his cheeks tinged pink. "I didn't know you were looking at me too though... I never would've thought the gorgeous man that I adored would ever even get this close to me... You know?"  
"And I never thought a young student would want to have anything to do with someone like me," Tsukiyama said this with a sad smile. "I would've thought... That I'd seem like a creep approaching someone younger," the purple-haired man muttered as he looked away in shame.  
"Tsukiyama, how old are you? You look young to me, so I don't really understand..."  
"I'm 21, so I'm three years older than you... Is that weird?" Tsukiyama looked genuinely very concerned, and Kaneki couldn't help but grin. Him being this worried about a 3 year age gap was cute in a way.  
"Tsukiyama, three years is barely anything!"  
"I-is that so?" his smile showed his relief. "I... Don't really know these things to be honest, I was brought up quite differently and away from normal society. Occasionally someone will say that they're jealous of me being 'wealthy and well-off', and they tell me that I'm really lucky. But if I'm honest, it gets a little lonely sometimes. I don't know lots about what... 'Normal' people's lives. I don't mean to sound arrogant or conceited, but... Well, I do feel quite alone sometimes."  
To his surprise, the dark-haired boy wrapped a warm hand around his own, and intertwined their fingers. Then, he gave Tsukiyama's hand a tight squeeze.  
"You're not alone, Tsukiyama, you have me. I'll always be here for you," he said in the quietest and most gentle voice the purple-haired man had ever heard.  
A warm smile spread across the taller man's face.  
"Oui... My precious little Kaneki Ken," he whispered softly. For a moment, they simply stared into each other's eyes tenderly by the fire's light and warmth.  
Slowly and carefully, Tsukiyama placed a hand on Kaneki's blushing face and tilted it up towards his own. Both of their hearts pounded in their chests.  
"Mon amour... Je t'aime... I love you, with all my heart," he said with soft voice, and leaned in towards Kaneki.  
"T-Tsukiya-" his lips were stopped as they met with the other man's. They were surprisingly soft as they pressed into his, and also warm and a little wet. The boy's eyes were wide with shock. This was like a dream. Something this good... Something this good was too amazing to be reality, surely. But after just a few seconds, the boy closed his eyes and eased into the kiss.  
Kaneki let his hands travel up the back of his partner's neck, and tangled them in his damp purple hair. This caused the other man to sigh softly in pleasure, and he placed one hand on Kaneki's slender waist and the other on his soft face.  
Slowly, their lips moved together. Tsukiyama was a shockingly good kisser, slow yet passionate. Kaneki silently hoped that he was doing it right- this was his first kiss, and it sure felt like a good one.  
Tsukiyama's gloved hands began to stroke Kaneki's dark hair, and he slowly deepened the kiss, pushing Kaneki's lips apart using his tongue. This resulted in a low moan from the raven-haired boy. Slowly and gently, he continued to kiss his lover with passion.  
Eventually, it seemed that Kaneki had forgotten to keep breathing, as he pulled back with a sigh, and blushing face. Tsukiyama couldn't help but smile as he watched him gasp for air with slight embarrassment. He looked adorable.  
"Ts-Tsukiyama..." he panted. "I love you, Tsukiyama..." This earned him a gentle kiss on the forehead.  
"I love you too, mon cher." The taller man pressed his forehead against Kaneki's, and pulled him into a tight hug, wrapping his strong yet slender arms around his lover's small waist. The smaller man wrapped his slim arms around Tsukiyama, and there they remained, by the crackling fire, content in each other's arms.


	9. I can't sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kaneki is unable to sleep... As the chapter name suggests!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, almost 1000 views on my first ever fic!? How did this get so many? o: Thank you so much to everyone reading! :3 This chapter is just short and fluffy!

Eventually, Kaneki invited Tsukiyama to share a meal with him and soon after it was time for them to go to sleep. To Tsukiyama's disappointment, Tsukiyama said that he would sleep in the sofa tonight. Maybe he still felt too awkward to share a bed?  
Exhausted, the purple-haired man collapsed into Kaneki's bed. It wasn't the high-quality that he was used to, but he preferred it anyway because the sheets smelt of Kaneki.  
After pulling off his clothes, Tsukiyama wrapped himself in Kaneki's sheets. It was awfully cold in the house. Remembering the events of earlier made Tsukiyama smile widely to himself. He was so glad that Kaneki thought the kiss was amazing too, because neither of them had really kissed anyone before. Of course, Tsukiyama had gotten self-conscious and researched techniques first... But he wouldn't let anyone know.  
He drifted off to sleep dreaming of the adorable young man that he loved so much.  
But soon, he was awoken by a knock at the door.  
"Tsukiyama? Are you awake?" Tsukiyama's confused and sleepy voice replied:  
"Well, I suppose I am now... What's the time?"  
"O-oh, sorry to wake you up, it's 11:30 now, but I can't go to sleep, it's too cold and uncomfortable so... Do you mind if I come in? Your voice sounds adorable right now, by the way."  
"Non, c'est bon! Merci, Kaneki."  
"Uh... I'll take that as a yes," the young man said, opening the door silently. As soon as Tsukiyama saw him, he immediately exclaimed that Kaneki looked dolce.  
The dark-haired boy had messy hair again, and was only wearing a large sweater and some small grey shorts, which had a few holes in and was clearly not a very new pair. He rubbed his tired eyes, which made him look even cuter to Tsukiyama.  
It was kind of strange to Kaneki to see someone else laying in his bed. If it was anyone else, it would've felt extremely wrong, but it was Tsukiyama- the man he loved- so it made him happy.  
Tsukiyama sat up, and Kaneki made a shocked face.  
"Damn..." he muttered to himself, looking up and down Tsukiyama's body quickly. His lover was shirtless- and looked extremely attractive. The purple-haired man must have heard him, because he gave Kaneki a seductive smile. The dark-haired boy bit his lip, and forced himself to look down at the floor, away from the man's muscular yet slim and pale body. He was perfect, and too gorgeous.  
To his shock, Tsukiyama got up out of bed. The young man gasped and covered his face with his hands, turning a bright shade of pink. He heard his lover chuckle.  
"I'm not naked, you know," he laughed. Kaneki peeked through his fingers, seeing that Tsukiyama was wearing boxers, which would've been slightly disappointing, but the rest of Tsukiyama's body was so attractive that he didn't care so much.  
"Do you want to sleep with me tonight, mon amour?" Tsukiyama's voice was irresistible, especially while he was asking that question, and wearing next to nothing.  
"Y-yeh, I'd like that... Tsukiyama, you look gorgeous by the way," he said shyly, and bit his lip again.  
"Merci, Kaneki," he replied simply. He walked over, and grasped Kaneki's hand. "You don't want to be tired tomorrow at school, you should go to bed now mon cher." This slightly disappointed the young man, who was starting to have some rather dirty thoughts about what would happen if he decided to tear off Tsukiyama's pants-...  
But he knew Tsukiyama was right. Now wasn't the time for thoughts like those.  
"You're right, let's go to bed..." he sighed.  
So they snuggled together, wrapped in Kaneki's sheets. Tsukiyama's heart was pounding against Kaneki's back, he could feel each precious beat. This was an amazing feeling that filled him with happiness. He snuggled closer to the man's cold, bare chest, and Tsukiyama pulled him towards himself even tighter by his waist.  
"I can feel your heart, Tsukiyama," he whispered. Tsukiyama wrapped his strong arms around the small male and placed his hands on Kaneki's chest.  
"And I can feel yours too, mon amour," he whispered back, and kissed the back of Kaneki's head. He pulled Kaneki tightly towards his body. "I want to hold you like this every night, Kaneki. I want to protect you..."  
After muttering this in a half-asleep voice, Tsukiyama drifted off into a deep sleep, holding Kaneki close to him like he was the most precious gift in the entire world.  
Kaneki kissed his arms softly.  
"Good night, beautiful..." he whispered as he closed his eyes, in the comfort of Tsukiyama's arms.


	10. Pâtisserie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kaneki visits a pâtisserie.

Kaneki was woken up by the loud, irritating beeping noises of his alarm. He groaned, and hit the 'dismiss' button. Not quite able to bring himself to get out of bed yet, the boy groaned again and dropped back into bed, still half-asleep.  
A second later, he remembered that he had been in bed with Tsukiyama last night. The purple-haired man was curled up- still fast asleep on Kaneki's bed. He was a very heavy-sleeper, it seemed. Either that, or he was exhausted. Lying next to him, Kaneki watched him. The other man seemed completely peaceful, calm and content. He was still slightly curled up, in exactly the same position he had fallen asleep in.  
His messy purple hair covered quite a lot of his face, and as he breathed in and out slowly the strands of hair moved a little. Reaching out gently, Kaneki ruffled his purple-hair.  
"Good morning cutie," he whispered, so he wouldn't wake him. "I've got to get up now, and get ready. Today's Thursday, so I hope you wake up before I have to get going." Before getting up, Tsukiyama's forehead was gently kissed. He made a small happy noise in his sleep.  
With a huge stretch, Kaneki forced himself to get up out of bed. He opened up his wardrobe and began to get changed- feeling very self-conscious with Tsukiyama in the room still, even though he was asleep.  
Just as he was brushing his hair, Tsukiyama groaned. He had just woken up.  
"Good morning, Tsukiyama," Kaneki called softly.  
"Bonjour..." was his sleepy reply, his voice was heavy from just waking up. It sounded so cute. He buried his face in the pillow and tangled himself further into the sheets. "Uh, I am really not a morning person," he groaned. Slowly, he turned and sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Kaneki laughed.  
"Would you like me to make you some breakfast?" He asked with a smile.  
"Oui... I would appreciate that." As he said this, his sleepy eyes met with Kaneki's cool grey ones lovingly, and they gave each other wide smiles.

As Kaneki was drinking his coffee, the door opened. Tsukiyama was still in his boxers, which made the dark-haired man blush. Kaneki handed the taller man a drink too.  
"Here," he said with a smile. "I left some cereal on the table too, I've gotta go in a minute."  
"Oh, merci. I would like to walk you down, but..." Tsukiyama gestured to his half-naked body.  
"I understand," Kaneki grinned. They shared a small kiss, their soft lips only pressing together for a few seconds.  
They began to eat together.  
"Oh, Tsukiyama, I just remembered to ask! Where do you work?" This was something Kaneki had been curious about.  
"Well, I own a few shops and things..." he began with a shrug. "I was brought up... In a wealthy family," he said this part with a scowl on his face, "so I have a lot of money from that. Oh, Kaneki!" he suddenly grabbed the younger man's hand, surprising him. "I own a pâtisserie! I'd love it if you could come later on today, if you are able," he looked Kaneki in the eyes sweetly. He wouldn't have refused anyway- but that made it certain.  
Kaneki agreed to go, and Tsukiyama gave him the address so that he could visit it later. He couldn't wait!  
Tsukiyama said goodbye to Kaneki as he left for Kamii with a soft, warm kiss on the cheek.

Once Kaneki had finished for the day, he headed off to the address that Tsukiyama had told him. After a reasonably short walk, he arrived.  
It was a beautiful little shop with a French theme (of course). People were sat at tables inside, all chatting happily. The colourful display of all kinds of unique decorated the window, enough to catch the eye of anyone passing by. What most caught Kaneki's eye was the macaroons, in all colours and flavours.  
Slightly nervously, he opened the door and entered. Was Tsukiyama not here yet? The dark-haired man took a few seconds to survey the area.  
A few younger couples were sat together enjoying their food, talking cheerfully. There was also an older couple there, a man- with eyes that seemed almost completely closed- was sat with his wife. She was in a wheelchair, and they both had matching silver-coloured haired. His was combed back over his head, and hers seemed like it was once a very light, delicate colour- perhaps a light blonde.  
At the counter, a young man with glasses was leaning on his elbow with a bored expression. He seemed a similar age to Kaneki. The door was heard opening, and the man at the counter immediately stood up a bit straighter, brushed down his clothes and then kept his head a bit higher.  
As Kaneki was looking around, he was surprised by the touch of a hand on his shoulder. He turned, seeing the taller man dressed in flamboyant attire smiling at him softly.  
"Bonjour Kaneki, what do you think?"  
"Ah, Tsukiyama! I think it's wonderful," he replied.  
"Merci! Is there anything you would like?" He leaned down a little closer. "I'll let you have it for free, if you wish."  
"Thank you, but it's fine, I'd feel better paying for it myself. Um, yes, there is something I would like though."  
"Let's place you an order then, mon cher," Tsukiyama guided him to the man with the glasses who stood at the counter who had changed his bored expression into a more enthusiastic one.  
"Bonjour Nishiki-kun," Tsukiyama greeted him with a smile.  
"Hey boss, who've you brought with you?" he looked at Kaneki with some curiosity after smiling at Tsukiyama. They seemed to have a fairly good relationship, even though the two men were completely different.  
"Ah, this is Kaneki Ken." He introduced Kaneki with a grin, and Kaneki was a little surprised that he knew his first name. Suddenly, he realised he didn't know Tsukiyama's first name! Tsukiyama continued with a wider smile, "he is my boyfriend."  
Hearing this made the young man's heart skip. He'd not properly thought about that either. Although, he supposed that he was now. He couldn't help himself from smiling as he heard those words, and Nishiki probably thought he looked like an idiot.  
But he didn't show it, as Nishiki just looked at him with interest from behind his glasses.  
"Well, treat Tsukiyama well then, Kaneki-kun. He's a good guy really," he said with a small shrug and smile. "Anyway, is there anything you wanted?" The dark-haired boy replied that he would, and there is something he would like to order. He pointed out the macaroons, and Nishiki gave him a few.  
"Kaneki, before we sit down I want to introduce you to some people, if that's okay?" It seemed like Tsukiyama wanted to 'show off' his boyfriend to be honest, which flattered Kaneki, so he said it was okay. He was introduced to some of the staff, and then to a few customers. To his disappointment, everyone addressed Tsukiyama using either 'boss' or his last name. That was no good.  
But eventually, the old couple (Ukina was the name of the woman, and Yoshimura was the name of the man) were introduced.  
"Shuu, hello, how are you?" Yoshimura asked after he had been introduced. So Shuu was Tsukiyama's first name? Hearing it made Kaneki's heart skip a little- it was a gorgeous and sweet name.  
They had a nice talk together as they sat eating. Eventually, a short-haired girl came to pick Nishiki up. As soon as he was outside, he pulled her into a tight embrace. Kaneki looked at them with a little bit of jealously. They were what everyone saw as a 'normal' couple... The kind everyone would say was sweet. But Tsukiyama and him were both men. Although they pretended to ignore it, some people looked at them with hate or scorn because of this very simple fact. Surely it shouldn't make so much of a difference?  
To be honest, he was also a little jealous that they could show affection in public. People might get angry or embarrassed if he did that with Tsukiyama.  
Tsukiyama saw the way Kaneki looked at them, and sadness crept into his eyes. He knew exactly what Kaneki was thinking.  
But... Tsukiyama didn't care if anyone was disgusted by him being with another man. If there weren't going to be understanding, he wanted nothing to do with them anyway.  
So, he held Kaneki's reached out and held Kaneki's pale hands gently over the table, causing his heart to speed up.  
"Don't be sad, Kaneki. If people hate us because of the simple fact we're both the same sex, then they aren't very understanding and we shouldn't bother spending time with them anyway, okay?"  
"...Alright. Thank you Tsukiyama," Kaneki looked down at their intertwined fingers and his face flushed a light pink. He really wanted to kiss his lover.   
Thinking about what Tsukiyama had just said, he leaned over the table and closed his eyes, then gently pressed his lips into the man's he loved so much.   
This was a very pleasant surprise for Tsukiyama, and he kissed back softly. The young man's lips were warm and soft, it was a gentle kiss.   
He could swear that as they pulled away their lips someone had made an 'awwwh' noise in the background. Instead of looking around to see who it was, he carried on staring into the calm, precious grey eyes in front of him.  
"You're warm, Kaneki," he whispered. The young man smiled at him admiringly.  
"...I love you," he said softly. "Thank you for a nice day today."  
"I love you too," Tsukiyama smiled.


	11. How long will you love me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the couple wonders about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I got writer's block! D: I hope it didn't turn out bad!

After a great day with Tsukiyama, Kaneki decided he needed to head off home to do some revision. He would have more exams soon. They were both reluctant to bid each other farewell, but Kaneki needed to go.

Eventually, Friday evening came. This was the time they usually met at the coffee shop, which was where Kaneki was waiting with the usual latte and his nose in a book, waiting for the bell to announce the arrival of his lover.  
Soon, this is exactly what happened. After ordering, Tsukiyama came to sit beside him.  
"Bounjour Kaneki!" was his familiar enthusiastic greeting, and he kissed Kaneki's cheek softly as he said it. "How was your day?" he asked cheerfully. They shared stories of what had happened, and Tsukiyama told him lots of dramatic stories of things that were not really too unusual, but he made them interesting and Kaneki found it very sweet.  
Soon after, since it would be the weekend tomorrow, Kaneki asked if he could spend the night with Tsukiyama. He didn't know if it was just his imagination, but the young man seemed a little different when he specified that it would be the 'night'... Tsukiyama shook the thoughts out of his head. He agreed that this was a good idea, and invited Kaneki to stay at his this time.  
So, they walked off to Tsukiyama's flat. As it had the first time they met, snowflakes began to fall softly from the sky. The taller man let out a soft laugh.  
"Kaneki, they're settling in your hair," he smiled. "You look adorable mon cher," he continued as he held up Kaneki's cold hand and kissed it softly. This brought a little heat back into Kaneki's face.  
"Oh, thank you," he replied bashfully. "It's settling in your hair too! It does look cute," he agreed, and stood on his toes a little to stroke through Tsukiyama's purple hair. This made him smile. Kaneki really wanted to hold his hand. Would Tsukiyama accept that? A voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"Kya, what a handsome gentleman!" A woman's loud voice said to her friend. To his shock, Kaneki noticed that the woman was looking right at Tsukiyama.  
"Hey, Tsukiyama, that woman looks like she's checking you out," he said with a glare. Looking up, Tsukiyama noticed that she was, and now her friend was too. They giggled as he noticed them.  
Automatically, Kaneki grabbed Tsukiyama's hand and held onto it tightly, giving it a warm squeeze. This made the taller man laugh, and he squeezed Kaneki's smaller hand back.  
"You're so silly," he said with a grin. The woman both looked a little surprised, and then looked at each other in confusion. Kaneki's cheeks were now tinged pink.  
"Shush, you," he said, but smiled up at his boyfriend anyway.  
"It's adorable, mon amour," he ruffled his lover's dark hair that was dusted with tiny snowflakes. The young man frowned for a second and hesitated, then asked an unexpected question.  
"Tsukiyama, how long will you love me?" The taller man was taken aback a little, and he looked down at the younger man in surprise.  
"Let's see..." he said slowly, and looked up at the sky as if the perfect answer was hidden there. "Well, you see all these snowflakes in the sky?" Kaneki wondered what on earth that had to do with his question.  
"...Yeh? I don't understand," he replied, confusion present in his voice.  
"Be patient, mon cher," Tsukiyama said with a grin. "Well, I suppose you could say that if each one represents a year, if you were to count every single one then I would love you for far longer than that," he grinned. Kaneki smiled back, and felt warmth in his heart. He laughed a little too.  
"I'm being serious Tsukiyama, you be serious too!" he beamed. Stopping at the corner of the street, Tsukiyama's deep blue eyes looked into Kaneki's grey eyes sincerely. His face was slightly illuminated by the gentle glow of an orange streetlamp on the corner of the street. Softly, Tsukiyama took both of Kaneki's pale hands into his.  
"I'm very serious Kaneki, I will love you as long as I live," these words sent warmth into the young man's heart.  
"Tsukiyama..." he said, not sure of how to reply to those honest words. It turned out that he didn't need to reply, as Tsukiyama brought his hands up to the shorter man's face and pulled it closer to his, sealing his lips in a warming kiss, and wrapping his cold body up in his strong arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut will be in the next chapter, so be warned ;)


	12. Nightfall- Between the sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tsukiyama becomes a sex-god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't guessed, this chapter contains smut ;) If you don't want to read it, simply skip the chapter!  
> This is my first attempt, advice is much appreciated!

Eventually, night fell while the two walked back to Tsukyiama's flat. Once inside, Kaneki was amazed by the dazzling interior again. It seemed as though Tsukyiama's gorgeous flat would never fail to surprise him- it was simply stunning. He wondered how much it would cost to buy or rent a place like this... But he stopped quickly with a shiver.

He was welcomed in by his boyfriend, who took both their jackets and hung them up, and then asked if Kaneki wanted a drink or a snack (but he politely declined). Tsukiyama went to sit on the sofa, letting himself down a little more casually than usual. He still looked elegant, naturally, but perhaps he felt like he could actually relax with Kaneki. This was a thought that made him happy. With a sigh, Tsukiyama loosened the tie that he was wearing and un-buttoned the top three buttons on his shirt- revealing quite prominent collarbones.

"Something wrong?" Kaneki asked. "Non," he replied. "It's just that everything down there looks so beautiful at night, you see?" Kaneki agreed. Lights could be seen all around, and everything seemed still. It was calm, peaceful and quiet. "Although, if people look up they can probably see everything we do right now," he complained, and moved over to flick a switch on the wall- causing all the blinds to close. It was kind of impressive.

"Oh, I guess I need to turn the lights on in the main room now," Kaneki said. He then moved over to the lights so that he could turn a few more on, since it was darker now. As he reached out, a larger hand stopped him.

"This is just right, thank you Kaneki," Tsukiyama smiled.

"Oh, okay," the small man smiled back up at Tsukiyama, and left the rest of the lights off, even though it was a little dark in the main room- the lights were only on in the short hallway. For some reason, the taller man was enjoying being in the darker room with Kaneki.

Although... It made him want to touch him more. He always wanted to be close his lover, and holding his hand was usually enough. But when it became darker, he wanted him in other ways, that he should be ashamed to admit. Normally, he would at the very least blush at the thought of them. But something about being alone with Kaneki in the dark removed his usual embarrassment and replaced it with... Desire.

But what he didn't know was that the other man felt exactly the same.

Trying to hold himself back, Tsukiyama decided to go and sit back down on the sofa again. If he did this then he could probably just sit with Kaneki and have a pleasant conversation.

"Kaneki, do you want to come and sit down too?" He called to the man who was investigating his living room a little.

"Of course," he replied simply as he moved over. When he got to the sofa, he surprised Tsukiyama a little by brushing his hand up his thigh as he walked past. This caused the purple-haired man to let out a small gasp, and Kaneki looked into his eyes with a naughty smirk on his face.

He decided not to keep walking and sit next to his lover, but instead he pushed Tsukiyama's legs apart and stood between them, leaning over and placing a hand on his slender neck. Kaneki glanced briefly into his lover's confused blue eyes with his passionate grey ones, and licked his lips, using his other hand to tilt Tsukiyama's head up.

Tsukiyama recovered from his surprise very quickly, and gave Kaneki a dirty look before pulling his face towards him to kiss him. Again, he shocked Kaneki with how skilful he was. This kiss wasn't as sweet and romantic as before. It was still a loving kiss, but one that had been tainted with powerful passion and desire. Their lips moved together in sync, as if they were the perfect match for each other.

Tsukiyama began to deepen the kiss, forcing his partner's lips apart with his tongue. Kaneki tried to fight back at first, but soon surrendered to Tsukiyama and allowed him to enter. Their tongues rubbed roughly together, sending shivers down the young man's spine and starting sparks in his heart. Kaneki let out a gentle moan, and climbed onto the older man's lap so that he was straddling him. He moved a hand up into Tsukiyama's soft purple hair, and stroked through it. Soon, their tongues entwined with each other and Tsukiyama started to caress Kaneki's thighs. He soon pulled back with a gasp, finding that he had gotten hard already, just from Tsukiyama's kissing. Damn...

"Mon amour..." Tsukiyama whispered, with a sly yet seductive smile. Kaneki's slim fingers trailed down Tsukiyama's spine, causing him to shiver slightly with pleasure. At that moment, Tsukiyama wanted Kaneki. Badly. "...Can I kiss you again?" he whispered. Although he wanted his lover badly... He was still cautious.

Instead of replying, Kaneki simply placed both hands on Tsukiyama's neck and began to kiss him once again, but it was a short burst of passion this time. He moved on fast, kissing his way all down Tsukiyama's neck. As he did this, his hands un-buttoned the rest of Tsukiyama's shirt, with a slight awkwardness, and revealed his pale yet muscular chest and stomach. This was only the second time he'd seen Tsukiyama like this, and he was just as irresistible as he remembered.

When his lips reached a place that made his partner sigh in pleasure, he bit there lightly and then sucked that area. Closing his eyes and shivering, Tsukiyama moaned softly and found himself growing harder. Since he was straddling him, Kaneki surely would've noticed this.

"You can do what you want with me Tsukiyama," Kaneki said gently, bringing his face up to stare into Tsukiyama's eyes. Now Tsukiyama knew he wanted him even more desperately. Kaneki knew this was what he wanted too.

"This is what I want most in the world right now," he whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, but are you completely sure...?" They both knew what would probably happen next. "There will be no going back after this," he said with a serious tone, looking his lover straight in the eyes.

"Tsukiyama... I want you to be the one who has me this way," he replied. "And I want you to be as rough as you can," as he said this, it was like an order. The passionate glint returned to his eyes. The same look reflected in his lover's eyes. "If we are going to do this, mon cher, we are going to do it properly," Tsukiyama said with a smirk, pulling his boyfriend into the bedroom.

After being reassured that it was what they both desired... Tsukiyama stopped holding back. With a deep growl escaping the back of his throat, he released the animal that was trapped inside of him. With a gasp at the sudden force, the dark-haired man was thrown down onto the bed. Tsukiyama crawled onto the bed on top of him, expression hungry with desire.

 

. . . . .

 

"Nnn... Shuu..." Kaneki moaned passionately. "Is... It all in?"

"Not yet..." Tsukiyama panted, his hot breath hitting Kaneki's neck. "You're so tight... And hot..." He whispered in his lover's ear, roughly biting his ear lobe after he said it. "...Do you want me to be more gentle?"

"Shut up," Kaneki panted, his body hot and his face flushed. "If you can still speak... You're obviously not fucking me hard enough." Another animalistic growl escaped Tsukiyama's throat as he heard those passionate words.

"If that's what you wish," he replied in a voice that dripped with desire.

Before the man below him could reply again, Tsukiyama grabbed his hips and forced himself further inside of him. Moaning his lover's name, Kaneki grasped tightly at the sheets as he felt Tsukiyama get deeper inside of him. This drove Tsukiyama wild with desire, so much that he couldn't take it anymore.

Forcefully, he put his full power into his movements and pushed himself deeper...

"Ahh, nnn... Ah, Shuu...! I'm...!" ...Until he was completely inside. With a final burst of pleasure, Kaneki climaxed, and pleasure explode throughout his entire body as he felt himself become full of warm and wet liquid on the inside. As he gasped for breath, his body was still buzzing in pure satisfaction. When he turned to face his lover, he saw that he was also panting for breath, only one hand on Kaneki's hip while he licked a wet hand...

"Mmm..." he sighed, as he finished licking it off... With the last of his energy, he turned Kaneki over onto his back, and lapped a little off his chest with his rough tongue, before collapsing on top of him on the sheets. The two just lay there in each other's arms for a few minutes, feeling each other's beating hearts and panting for breath next to each other's ears.

"I... Love you... So much... Shuu..."

"I love you too... Ken... And I always will..."


	13. Keep Me Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'final' chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I was busy with some work and then I was preparing some of my Kaneki cosplay for a convention I'll be at soon!  
> This is the final chapter, the only one left is going to be a little bonus chapter ^^ I hope you enjoy it!

With a groan, Tsukiyama woke up to the sight of Kaneki's adorable and peaceful sleeping face, and the feel of his gentle arms still holding him. Tiny lines of light were creeping in through the blinds, and the lines danced over the bed. He smiled, and moved in closer to his lover so that he could feel his heartbeats and give him a tiny kiss on the cheek.

Tsukiyama could smell Kaneki's scent. It was very familiar and gave him a warm fuzzy feeling inside. The smell of his boyfriend was all over Tsukiyama too, as well as just himself and the sheets.

Quiet and calm, the older man felt as though he could lay there with Kaneki forever. Wrapped in his arms under the sheets, he felt so safe, protected and at peace.

Closing his eyes, he listened to the steady beat of Kaneki's heart.

 

After a while, he heard a long sigh, and felt Kaneki's small body stretch out beside his own more muscular one.

"Good morninnng..." the familiar, sweet voice yawned. Sleepy grey eyes looked calmly into his own, and strands of his messy black hair fell down over his face.

"Bonjour," Tsukiyama replied gently, giving Kaneki a soft kiss on the forehead. Kaneki moved closer to snuggle up to him and nuzzle his neck. Softly, Tsukiyama stroked his hands through his hair.

"What time is it, baby?" Kaneki's voice (muffled, as he was still buried in Tsukiyama's neck) was still heavy and confused from just waking up. 'Baby'? This made Tsukiyama laugh a little, and Kaneki looked up at him in confusion, seeming not to realise what he was saying.

"Well it's about 10 o' clock now, we slept longer than usual. I guess last night was pretty tiring, wasn't it?" A grin that he couldn't help crept onto his face at the last sentence. Suddenly, his smiling face was struck with something soft, which he realised was his pillow.

"Sh-shut it, you devil!" Kaneki gripped the plush pillow, and was now sat up with a pink flush covering his face, but he was also wearing a smile that he couldn't fight off. Well, he seemed to be fully awake now at least.

"Oh, you asked for it now!" Tsukiyama said with a smirk, pretending to be angry as he grabbed another pillow and hit the young man in the face with it. Laughing, Kaneki returned the blow.

They continued like this for a while, and eventually they collapsed side-by-side onto the bed still laughing slightly.

"You're such an idiot sometimes, Shuu," Kaneki teased, pinching Tsukyiama's nose. He laughed gently, and hesitated before replying.

"You call me by my first name now, mon amour?" It was more of a statement than a question, but he wanted to find out why Kaneki had started to do this.

"Oh, yeah," Kaneki blushed a little and looked down a bit. "It just kind of comes out naturally now... It's okay since you're my boyfriend though, right?"

"Of course, Ken," Tsukiyama pulled him into a tight hug with his strong arms. Kaneki's body was quite cold. "It's an honour, and I'm so glad that I can have someone like you saying it," he finished, giving his lover a reassuring smile.

"Oh, is that so? Thank you very much, I feel the same about you using my first name too," Kaneki replied with another smile. They just stared at each other for a while, enjoying being together and enjoying the skipping feeling of happiness in their hearts. But soon, Kaneki began shivering.

"It sure is a cold winter," he muttered. With a frown, the purple-haired got up off the bed and stood by the side, then did something that surprised Kaneki a lot. Tsukiyama scooped up his shivering boyfriend- who was only in his boxers- then carried him bridal-style across the room to a huge wardrobe which he slid open with his foot. After placing him down on a chair, he asked him a question which ended up sounding a little more like a command.

"I'm going to dress you this morning, if I may, Ken?" He flashed his boyfriend a sweet and irresistible smile, so Kaneki just nodded with a surprised look still on his face, then crossed his legs patiently waiting for Tsukiyama to pick him an outfit.

"Don't look- I want to surprise you!" The small boy covered his eyes with his hands, and promised that he wouldn't peek.

Sooner than expected, Tsukiyama began to dress Kaneki, then brushed his hair for him.

"All done! You look dolce, take a look!" Tsukiyama was awfully enthusiastic about the whole thing, which was very sweet.

Nervously, Kaneki looked into the mirror. Well... He certainly looked very different to how he usually looked, that was for sure. But, he did really like what Tsukiyama had picked out. For some reason, it all fit him very well.

Looking into the mirror, Kaneki could see himself in a fancy dark blue jacket with white sleeves. It felt very comfortable, was surprisingly warm and also filled with soft fake fur on the inside. He wore black jeans to go with it, and all of the clothing seemed brand new and very expensive- even the plain white shirt he wore underneath.

Tsukiyama seemed to take the silence badly, as Kaneki noticed a frown appearing on his face in the reflection of the mirror.

"You don't like them...? I bought them especially for you though..." He trailed off, honestly looking very upset. Tsukiyama had bought these? Kaneki hated the thought of him spending so much money on him, but he wouldn't protest because he already knew it wouldn't get him anywhere.

Kaneki smiled, turning to quickly kiss his boyfriend's cheek to reassure him. "I love them, thank you so much Shuu!"

 

After they shared breakfast together, Tsukiyama had started a fire and him and Kaneki were snuggled together by the fireplace, just like last time.

The dark-haired boy was sat in the space between Tsukiyama's crossed legs, and wrapped up tightly in his strong arms. The taller man's face moved to his, and they automatically pressed their lips together in a tender and loving kiss as they were warmed by the flames from the fireplace.

However, the warm feeling they felt on the outside was nothing compared to the warm feeling they felt on the inside- in their hearts- when they were together. They were soul mates- meant for each other, and both men knew that they were currently sharing a kiss with the person they wanted to be with forever.

Pulling back for a second, Kaneki asked Tsukiyama:

"Will you be here to keep me warm like this every winter, Shuu?"

"Oui, of course mon amour. I'll be here whenever you need me to keep you warm and safe, Ken," Tsukyiama replied gently.

"Thank you... I love you."

"I love you too, I always will."

They both knew this was true- they would both be there for each other for as long as time existed.

And the two moved closer together again, their lips pressing together and carrying on the warm and wet kiss.

As their lips moved together perfectly and gently, this was a moment they both wanted to last forever.

**~End~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, my first fanfiction is complete with a happy end :3 Thank you very much for reading- the bonus chapter will be here tomorrow!


	14. The Summer Garden (Bonus future chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bonus chapter! Tsukiyama and Kaneki re-visit the garden that Tsukiyama told Kaneki they would go to when it became summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final is a little bonus chapter I made :3 I decided to add it on today, since I couldn't wait! It's super fluffy ^^

The two men walked along, hand in hand. The smaller dark-haired man smiled up at the taller purple-haired man, and he smiled back in return. The two of them were surrounded by hundreds of flowers. Perfectly arranged, their different scents were all so unique, and all so delightful. Even the hedges were shaped into neat little balls with precision, and the entire garden seemed so symmetrical that not even a leaf or petal was out of place.

"I told you we'd come here again, didn't I?"

"You did," Kaneki smiled.

"I said we'd come again when the flowers are in full bloom," Tsukiyama smiled back.

"And you were right about all the various beautiful colours and scents too, Shuu! It's gorgeous here."

"You think so? I'm glad that you enjoy it as much as I do," Tsukiyama said softly, giving his lover's hand a gentle squeeze and leaning down to kiss him softly on the cheek.

"This is our summer garden, okay? Promise me we can come every year?"

"Of course, mon amour."

 

. . . . .

 

The two men walked along, hand in hand. The smaller dark-haired man smiled up at the taller purple-haired man, and he smiled back in return. The two of them were surrounded by hundreds of flowers. Perfectly arranged, their different scents were all so unique, and all so delightful. Even the hedges were shaped into neat little balls with precision, and the entire garden seemed so symmetrical that not even a leaf or petal was out of place.

Running in front of them was a very young boy, his dark purple hair bouncing as he ran. He stopped, and appeared to be observing something on a flower- he was completely fascinated. On closer inspection, Kaneki could see that he was looking at a butterfly. He laughed happily as it suddenly flew, and then landed on the end of his nose.

"You were right when you made that promise, Shuu," Kaneki smiled.

"I was, and I am very happy I did," Tsukiyama answered with a smile, giving his lover's hand a gentle squeeze. He could feel the ring on Kaneki's finger as he did this, and this made him smile wider. He leaned down and kissed Kaneki on the cheek.

"Papa," the boy called quietly, his gaze fixed in awe at the brightly coloured butterfly that was sat on the end of his nose. "Qu'est-ce c'est?" he asked, causing Kaneki to raise his eyebrows at his husband, and grin a little. He was teaching their child French already? Well, that was very much like him.

"It's a butterfly, be extra gentle with her, okay Rin? I think she really likes you," Tsukiyama replied, smiling gently. Even after eight years, he still had the same smile that made Kaneki's heart skip. Their son looked up at them briefly with his grey eyes, his mouth forming a tiny 'o' shape, then he stared at his nose again.

"Dad, me?" The tiny girl who Kaneki was holding in his arm, with black pigtails put into two blue ribbons, was reaching out her tiny hands, trying to touch the butterfly on their son's nose. Her twin, who Tsukiyama held, was looking at her in confusion, wondering if she should do the same. She tilted her head, and her dark fringe flopped over her deep blue eyes.

Kaneki laughed gently.

"Sorry Kisa, you're too young yet! Maybe next year, okay?" Kisa pouted at him a little, but it seemed like she was only joking, because her frown quickly became a smile.

Tsukiyama looked so calm and peaceful here. Kaneki also felt that way when he was with his family out here, in such a beautiful place with so many memories.

"We have a beautiful family, don't we?" Tsukiyama said eventually, giving Kaneki's hand another soft squeeze.

"We certainly do. I will never regret the day you decided to talk to me, you know. Thank you so much."

"It's my pleasure, mon amour."

These words filled their hearts with happiness. No words could explain the feeling, but they both knew that they felt the same way, and that was more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I hope you enjoyed reading, thank you so much to everyone who did!! <3 I was super shocked with how many reads this actually got, so thank you very much to EVERYONE!  
> But, it's not really the end! I will be making a few one-shots, some AUs and some not :3


End file.
